1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for correcting an image.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a CCD (Charged Coupled Device) camera converts an image exposed to an image sensor into an electrical signal. For example, the CCD camera recognizes hue (red, green and blue) of light received through its lens, converts it into an electrical signal (analog signal), and then, converts the electrical signal into digital data.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are exemplary views showing a smear phenomenon occurring when an image of light is captured through a general CCD camera.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, when an image of light such as an electric light or the sun is captured through the general CCD camera, a vertical line (or vertical lines) appears on the captured image. The vertical line appearing on the image is called a smear phenomenon or a smear vertical line. Herein, the smear vertical line has white hue or a hue similar to the white hue, which may appear when an overload is taken to a pixel or a scan region corresponding to a light source of the captured image.
That is, the related art has a problem that when the light source such as the sun is taken through the CCD camera, the smear vertical line appears centered about the light source (e.g., the sun) of the captured image.